<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obi-Wan Kenobi NSFW Alphabet by majoramort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931792">Obi-Wan Kenobi NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort'>majoramort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also fluff, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obi-Wan Kenobi NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello!</p><p>I want to preface by saying that this turned out to be a little bit fluffier than I intended, but obi is a pretty fluffy guy so that's just the way things are. I also wanted to mention that I decided to go with a Jedi!reader but I would be open to writing a senator!reader in the future. I'm currently toying with the idea of writing a full fic in the universe that I set these headcanons in, so that's why that happened. </p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)</b>
</p><p>When there’s time for it, Obi is definitely a big post-sex cuddler. After you get cleaned up, he just wants to slip under the sheets with you and hold you tight, resting his chin on top of your head. If you’re not about to literally pass out from exhaustion, sometimes you’ll have really emotional and deep conversations after. It’s a really personal time for him, and he loves to hear your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B= Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partners)</b>
</p><p>On you, he loves your lips. He could stare at them for hours, just running his thumbs softly over them or kissing them. He also isn’t opposed to seeing you…. use them. On himself, his favorite is his hands. He never really gave much thought to a favorite part of his body, but he knows how much pleasure he can give you with his hands, how you love the feeling of them against your bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C= Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan’s orgasms are <em> powerful. </em> He swears he sees blinding white lights every single time he cums. He prefers to cum inside of you, with only a slight preference for your pussy. When he does cum in your mouth, though, he goes absolutely insane watching you swallow it. It’s such a <em> dirty </em>act and he’s always seen you as being so pure and wholesome that it makes his eyes roll back in his head. </p><p>Obi also loves to keep a gentle roll in his hips after he cums, just a little bit to drive you crazy and feel the wetness of his cum being fucked into you. He’s a little bit of a tease that way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p><p>Your whole entire relationship with Obi-Wan is a dirty secret, so…</p><p>Truthfully: He would absolutely never tell you this. You would probably laugh him out of the entire galaxy. But… He once had a very, very dirty dream that involved you riding him on his seat in the Jedi Council Chamber. Yeah. So. There’s <em> that. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</b>
</p><p>He didn’t have any sexual experience with another person before you. Full stop. He didn’t have time, he didn’t have the want. He wasn’t sure that he was in the right with the Order. But for you, he would break the Code. You were his first, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, you get to learn together what the other likes and what feels good for the two of you. It’s somehow very personal, while also being very hot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>F= Favorite Position (This goes without saying)</b>
</p><p>Obi is a big sap– he loves to see your face when you’re having sex, but he knows that sometimes you can’t get everything you want out of missionary. So his <em>most </em>favorite position would be sitting on one of your beds, propped up against a stack of fluffy pillows, letting you ride him. You get deeper penetration and he gets to see your blissful expressions (plus a <em> really </em> good view of your tits bouncing, something he once let you know that made you bury your face in your hands.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</b>
</p><p>He can be goofy in bed. Sometimes you’ll poke fun at each other, usually when one of you is going down on the other and it’s obvious that one of you <em>really </em>liked something. Other than that, sex with you is an all-consuming act that requires his entire attention and he has no mental space left for jokes. You’re both usually too blissed out to think of anything funny anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H= Hair (How well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</b>
</p><p>He keeps things neat and clean. Is there much more to say? And yes, he is thoroughly a redhead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect)</b>
</p><p>He is the king of intimacy. Obi-Wan feels things deeply, an innate connection to you that he can’t explain through words. He wants to be pressed against you, to feel your nipples against his chest with his thrusts. He wants to kiss you all over, to hold your face in his hands as you both come apart. Sometimes it makes you blush and you try to look away, but he will always pull you back to him. To look him in the eye. He wants you to know who it is that’s making you feel <em>so good. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>J= Jack off (Masturbation Headcanon)</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t really touch himself much until you started actively flirting with one another, and even then he doesn’t like to admit that he did it. He used to (and still does) wake up hard from a dirty dream he had involving you, and eventually had to start doing something about it. He felt kind of embarrassed telling you until you informed him that it’s a perfectly normal thing to do and that you do it while thinking about him, too. His brain then promptly exploded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>K= Kink (One or more of their kinks)</b>
</p><p>There are two big ones that come to mind.  The first one is one that you know about: face-sitting. He loves the feeling of your thighs bracing on either side of his head and being able to pull you down against him by your hips. The second one is one that you don’t know about and that he probably won’t bring up to you… use of the Force. </p><p>Sometimes, just for a second, he lets go of control and almost slips. He almost uses it to reach your clit or hold your hands down– but he’s not yet confident enough to bring that particular utilization of the Force up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>L= Location (favorite places to do the do)</b>
</p><p>Of course, his favorite place to make love is in a bed. But with your lifestyles, that’s not always the most readily available option. Sometimes a carefully placed closet will have to do, or personal quarters on a Jedi cruiser. He still always prefers the bed, as you usually have more room and your quarters are more soundproof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M= Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)</b>
</p><p>Any sort of loving affection gets to him easily. Knowing that you’re waiting for him, or just making a specific plan to spend a night together with you also does him in. There was one night in particular that you told him you would be over to his quarters without specifying a time. When he got there you were laid out across his bed, naked except for one of his robes placed delicately across your shoulders. His mouth almost immediately dropped to the floor, and you decided to push it further by spreading your legs <em>ever </em>so slightly. Yeah. That was a fun night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>N= No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)</b>
</p><p>He knows this is kind of a cop-out, but any sort of threesome. Obi’s love for you is so complete and overwhelming that he couldn’t imagine the idea of someone else with you, not even with him. This is something you’ve discussed in one of your long talks, and you agree. You couldn’t see him with anyone either, and you couldn’t hurt him like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>O= Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He has no preference. </p><p>Well, okay. He likes them both, but he likes them differently. When he eats you out, it feels like a religious experience. He knows how you adore the scratch of his beard between your thighs and is absolutely a dream when it comes to pleasing you this way. He’ll stay there for multiple rounds, keeping you coming on his face over and over while he looks up at you with a heavy and hot gaze. He loves to have you kneeling over his face while he lays down, too. This was his own suggestion and you took him up on the offer immediately.</p><p>In contrast, when it’s you going down on him, well. The first time you took him in your mouth, he couldn’t believe it was happening and came in what was probably less than a minute. It was almost <em>sinful</em>, the look of your beautiful lips wrapped around his cock. He loses all sense of being when he feels himself hit the back of your throat. He could live in that moment forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P= Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</b>
</p><p>It really does depend on how much time you have. (See letter Q.) </p><p>His preference, though, is slow and sensual. He loves to be buried deep inside of you, letting you experience every intricate ridge of him while he just imprints the feeling of you wrapped around him into his memory. This way sex also lasts as long as possible, and he can hold you close in his arms for longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</b>
</p><p>You have had quite a few quickies with Obi-Wan. At first, he was reluctant and wanted to make sure that you were thoroughly pleasured by any sex you had, but snapped out of that on one particular mission when you dragged him away to inform him that you <em>only had ten minutes </em>and you <em>intended to make every one of them count. </em> You love to see him completely unravel during these times. He’ll push you up against a wall, taking you hard and fast with one arm bracing around your waist and the other holding over your mouth to muffle your moans. Quickies are a particular favorite of yours, even if they don’t last long. He always leaves you wanting <em>more. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R= Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</b>
</p><p>He absolutely will take risks (Once again, see letter Q.) Keeping quiet is a gamble that you have to take, and you often find that it’s well worth it and even adds to the situation. Otherwise, he is almost always down to try something as long as you’re wanting to try it too. He’s a bit reluctant to bring things up to try with you, but lately less so as you sometimes shock him with some of your own ideas. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</b>
</p><p>There really isn’t much to say here. Obi-Wan is a trained Jedi. He has spent years and years of his life learning how to hold his own on a battlefield and not to just drop his lightsaber and give up. He can go for many, many rounds.</p><p>Of course, in the beginning, he didn’t last very long. All of this was so new to him, and you found your rhythm together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>T= Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</b>
</p><p>Obi does not own toys. He’s a smart man and you think he must know that they exist, but you’re reluctant to bring it up with him because of how blown his mind was when he even thought of you using your fingers on yourself. So… that’s a conversation for another day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>U= Unfair (How much they like to tease)</b>
</p><p>Obi is a tease when there is <em>time </em>for teasing. Sometimes you’ll only have a little bit of time before one of you has to go out on an assignment, but on the rare occasion that you’re both home on Coruscant for a few days, he’ll draw it out. He’ll draw it out <em>so </em>far. He is the great negotiator, after all. He takes convincing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He can be quiet when he needs to be, but in general, does not hold back. Obi is a moaner and whispers all sorts of naughty words into your ear when you’re fucking. It’s like his filter completely disappears once the clothes come off, and some of the things he says are enough to get you blushing later when you think back to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>W= Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)</b>
</p><p>Obi likes to stay inside of you after sex. He doesn’t know the technical name for it, doesn’t need to, but when the times come that you’re both too tired afterward to do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms, he likes to stay as close to you as possible. It’s something that caught you off guard the first time he asked, but you were absolutely compliant and honestly never slept better. The next morning, though, was another story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>X= X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</b>
</p><p>Generally speaking, Obi is quite fit from a lifetime as a Jedi. He isn’t overly muscled but still has strong, heavy arms to pull you close with. Specifically speaking, his cock is a good size. More specifically speaking: his cock is big and thick– enough to present a challenge but not enough to make it impossible. It always feels absolutely perfect, like he was made specifically to fit inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</b>
</p><p>With the way that you tease him sometimes, his sex drive can be quite high. He isn’t the type to need to spend every waking second fucking you, but he definitely– well. He definitely enjoys it very much, and always wants you. It gets a little bit difficult when you have to be in a professional environment with one another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Z= Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)</b>
</p><p>He can almost always stay up afterward. The times when he does fall asleep immediately are usually when you haven’t seen each other in quite a while and you wear yourselves out trying to catch up. These are also some of the only times he’ll fuck you hard and fast when he doesn’t absolutely <em>have </em>to. He just gets… overeager. And then you have to take a brief nap before going again. But once again, you are <em>not </em>complaining.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on my <a href="https:sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or in the comments! i'm always down to talk obi or any other sw crush you might have! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>